Jackal (Marvel)
In the 1994 Spiderman universe,' Miles Warren' was obsessed with cloning. After the government banned his experiments, he began to work underground. He found that the clones he created all suffered the same fate, their molecules began to fall apart shortly after they were born. After reading about Hydro-Man, a villain who could turn his molecules into water. After finding a sample of his DNA, he created a clone of Hydro-Man. After Hydro Man became violent without Mary Jane Watson, he demanded that Warren create a clone of her too. After the clones both began to fall apart again, Warren managed to steal a sample of Spider-Man’s DNA, in a possible attempt to clone him. In the Spectacular Spiderman universe, Miles Warren is a renowned scientist and Professor Aaron Miles's brother. Biography Dr. Warren was brought in Norman Osborn to join Dr. Connor's team at the ESU lab. Warren had worked with Dr. Connors at some point, and his considerable successes have attracted many grants and private funding. ("Blueprints") Dr. Warren had run computer simulations about mammalian DNA's mutagenic application to the human genome, much similar to Dr. Connors' research on lizard DNA. He had, however, figured out before than Connors that the formula had to be electrolyzed to increase potency. Warren thinks that if they combine their efforts they could quickly fabricate a mutagen. However, Dr. Connors insists that that research is a dead-end, and walks away. Though, this does not deter Dr. Warren. He begins to run tests in an attempt to adapt Connors' research to his, but he needs a test subject. Coincidentally, at that point Sergei Kravinoff drops in the lab looking for Spider-Man. Warren is most impressed with Kravinoff's pet lion and Kravinoff asks him about the genetically altered spiders. Warren explains that they were made so to gather traits for several species. He then takes credit for giving Spider-Man his powers, and when Kravinoff demands the same, Warren claims that Spider-Man had paid for his powers. Kravinoff doesn't want to pay for something he can forcibly attain, but Dr. Warren convinces him that Kravinoff could not trust him unless he was properly motivated. Kravinoff complies with Dr. Warren, who compounds a mutagen to given specifications. Upon receiving the first down payment, Dr. Warren administers the formula. Kravinoff berates Warren and accuses him of deceit, but quickly starts mutating into a feline hybrid. Dr. Warren wants an apology from Kravinoff, who announces he is now Kraven the Hunter. ("Destructive Testing") Later on, Warren takes over as manager of the lab after a vial of gene cleanser goes missing. Claiming that security has been reckless under Connors, he puts in a request with the University Board and deposes him. ("Identity Crisis") Shortly after, Dr. Warren is put in charge of Norman Osborn's covert experiments, previously held by Doctor Octavius. He reviews his research on creating super mercenaries with sub-dermal armor and improves the method of introducing the sub-dermal particles with nanotechnology. The infused microscopic nanobots would distribute the particles evenly throughout the subject, thus avoiding another calamity like the Sandman. When Osborn is commissioned the creation of another super mercenary, Dr. Warren injects Mark Allen with a solution, and activates the armor with a remote control hidden in his pocket. He convinces Mark that he can control the armor with his own will power, and as Mark tries to make it go away, Dr. Warren switches it off with the control. He then discreetly passes the control on to Blackie Gaxton. Warren leaves his notes on sub-dermal armors lying around, apparently on purpose for Connors to find. Connors confronts Warren and vows to stop him. However, Warren had ascertained that Connors experimented with lizard DNA on himself, becoming the Lizard. He uses this to blackmail Connors into moving out of the city. ("Subtext") Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Miles Warrens of both universes cross paths thanks to Padro Lodo's machinations, and soon join the Organization as scientists, trading their knowledge from the research in their respective universes with one another and the Organization's Inner Circle. However, Miles Warren of the Spectacular Spiderman universe soon becomes inspired by the image of the jackal to wear a costume based on the creature and name himself the Jackal, performing dangerous and deranged biological experiments for Maleficent that even '94 Miles Warren finds horrific. Of course, the '94 Miles Warren isn't above making clone Grunt soldiers for the Organization's Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division